


Una para mí, la otra para ti

by MrsE



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kinda canon, Vis a Vis: El oasis, the one where they run from the mexicans, until they can't
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: Un monovolumen no es lo mismo que un todoterreno, en caso de que Zulema hubiese tenido alguna vez duda sobre ello. Eso no impedía que pisase a fondo. El motor iba revolucionado, y la temperatura en el interior del vehículo era asfixiante. No podían permitirse encender el aire acondicionado porque eso exigiría energía. Tampoco podían abrir las ventanillas porque reduciría la velocidad.En realidad, estaban un poco jodidas.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Una para mí, la otra para ti

**Author's Note:**

> Lo cierto es que no recuerdo bien qué pasó con el coche en el que llegó la familia que se hospedó en El Oasis junto con ellas. Creo que es el que Macarena usó para intentar irse y que Zulema le pinchó las ruedas. Realmente, me da igual. Para esta historia, el vehículo estaba y ellas lo aprovecharon. Todo lo demás se corresponde con el canon. La enfermedad de Zulema, el embarazo de Maca, los mejicanos pidiendo sangre.

Un monovolumen no es lo mismo que un todoterreno, en caso de que Zulema hubiese tenido alguna vez duda sobre ello. Eso no impedía que pisase a fondo. El motor iba revolucionado, y la temperatura en el interior del vehículo era asfixiante. No podían permitirse encender el aire acondicionado porque eso exigiría energía. Tampoco podían abrir las ventanillas porque reduciría la velocidad. Joder, si lo que le entraban ganas era de pedirle a la rubia que tirase todas las mierdas que había en la guantera. Total, los dueños ya podían dar el coche por perdido. 

Bueno, el vehículo era lo de menos… Vaya cuadro de familia. Se preguntaba si la cría le terminaría por meter un plomo en la cabeza a su padre o no. Le había recordado ligeramente a ella de joven. Tanta rabia, tanto odio… Así le había ido. 

Fuera como fuese, la policía se encargaría de llevarlos a casa. O, al menos, a la ciudad. La verdad es que a Zulema no le podía importar menos. Lo que le interesaba en ese momento era correr más que los putos mejicanos. Era la única opción para salvarse el cuello. A tomar por culo el helicóptero. Si algo había aprendido es que tu destino no puede depender de nadie. Y, desde luego, no de un hombre. 

Con un poco de suerte, les perderían. El problema era que Zulema no veía una mierda por el espejo retrovisor. Levantaban una nube de arena a su paso que les manchaba la luna de atrás. Además, era como tener un cartel que indicaba por donde iban. 

En realidad, estaban un poco jodidas. 

¿Por qué la rubia no decía nada? 

-¿Maca? -Se giró un momento. Solo fue una ojeada, lo suficiente para verla reclinada contra la puerta, la cabeza agachada, y sin responder-. Macarena. -La sacudió con energía, sacándole un gruñido de dolor. Eso la dejó más tranquila, al menos en parte. Significaba que seguía viva de momento-. Maca, ¿qué te pasa? 

Le lanzó otra mirada, pero tuvo que regresar de nuevo los ojos a la carretera. Necesitaban llegar a un camino asfaltado donde su rastro no fuera tan notable. Bueno, eso si no encontraban a la policía esperándolas. Si los rehenes ya habían llamado a las autoridades, lo más seguro es que estuviesen de camino. Aunque se dirigirían primero al hotel. Allí podrían entretenerse un rato entre los cadáveres que habían dejado a su paso. Y con Goya y la imbécil de su novia si se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir. 

Macarena se incorporó, solo un poco, hasta apoyar la mano en el salpicadero frente a ella. Seguía encorvada, y una de sus manos, oculta. 

-Tú sigue conduciendo y sácame de este puto agujero, hija de puta. Me lo debes. 

Zulema no tenía muy claro por qué. De todas formas, siguió avanzando en ese mar amarillo del que no se veía el final. 

-¿Te han dado? 

Ya había decidido que la respuesta era sí antes de que el carmín de la mano oculta de Macarena apareciera, temblando, en busca de la guantera. 

-Joder -fue lo que farfulló cuando solo encontró un paquete de tabaco amarillento, chicles duros y una cita para la ITV de tres años atrás. ¿Qué clase de familia media no lleva ese bolsillo hasta arriba de papeles inservibles? A Macarena le valía cualquiera, en realidad. Cualquier cosa con la que consiguiese frenar la sangre. 

-Contesta, cojones -le exigió. Zulema no quería pensar en el calor de su propio hombro, que descendía por el interior de su ropa y la dejaba pegada al respaldar del asiento. Pero si las dos estaban heridas, necesitaba saberlo-. Que dónde te han dado. 

Su tono insistente hizo saltar a Macarena. 

-Claro que me han dado, joder. Llevan putas metralletas. Y eran muchos más que nosotras. -Tiró los chicles rancios contra el cristal, haciéndolos rebotar y deslizarse por el salpicadero hasta caer al suelo-. En todo el puto vientre, Zulema. 

Aferró más fuerte el volante, en un intento por que la implicación no la alterase. Había varias cosas que podrían pasar, desde las que tenían que ver con la confesión de Macarena sobre su estado el día anterior, hasta su propia integridad. Todo un abanico de posibilidades por descubrir. 

-Pues presiónate la herida, imbécil. -Eso era algo que debería aplicarse a sí misma, pero lo cierto era que su hombro reventado no le importaba demasiado. 

-¿Con qué coño me presiono? -El tono de Macarena era errático, enfadado, pero aún no asustado. Ya se asustaría cuando la pérdida de sangre y el descenso de la adrenalina le empezase a nublar la cabeza. 

-Con la chaqueta, cojones. Quítatela, dale la vuelta y aprieta aunque te duela. Tapona. 

Macarena le hizo caso. Gruñó cuando sacó los brazos y Zulema vio por el rabillo del ojo los borbotones de sangre bañándole la camiseta. 

-Más fuerte -le indicó, aunque ya lo hacía con suficiente energía. Tenía que frenarlo hasta que… ¿hasta que qué? ¿La entregaba a un hospital para evitar que se desangraran para que después le enviaran de cabeza a prisión? A bote pronto, podían caerle entre diez y veinte años. Incluso si el feto se salvaba, no lo iba a poder criar. 

La otra opción era sobrevivir hasta que los mejicanos las alcanzaran y darles el placer de ser ellos los que las ejecutaran. Las dejarían con más agujeros que a Bonnie y Clyde. 

Macarena se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento, ambas manos sobre la herida, y un gruñido de dolor entre sus labios. 

-Te odio, hija de puta -articuló con la cabeza golpeando contra el sillón, la mirada en el techo-. Como vuelva a perder a mi hijo por tu culpa, te juro que… te juro que arranco tu corazón de hielo con las manos desnudas. 

-Salva la energía, rubia.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú al infierno? Y acelera, joder. Esto no para de salir. 

Zulema no podía pisar más. El coche debería tener bastantes años. A saber cuánto tiempo más aguantaría que le siguiese forzando el motor. No estaba hecho para correr, y menos aún por el desierto. 

Vamos.

Mientras la rubia se siguiese quejando desde su sitio, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Un cuerpo necesita su tiempo para desangrarse. Lo sabía porque los había visto morir delante de ella. Además, el rojo es demasiado alarmante. Puede que no fuera para tanto. 

-Tú también estás sangrando. -Macarena la observaba y Zulema rezaba por que la puerta no cediese y al abrirse se dejase a su compañera en mitad del desierto sin querer. 

-Ya lo sé -respondió más calmada. Ambas lo estaban. Quizás fuera porque las respiraciones de Macarena se habían vuelto más lentas. 

-Pues me alegro. 

Zulema se rio. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Por supuesto que se alegraba. A fin de cuentas, desde que se conocieron no había hecho más que arrastrar a la rubia a sus planes locos y hacerla salir mal parada. Los millones de Yolanda, la fuga de Cruz del Sur, Karim… El puto atraco a la puta boda llena de putos diamantes. 

Cuando su risa murió, quedaron en silencio. Solo se escuchaban las ruedas arañando el terreno y las piedras golpeando en la carrocería. El sentido del tiempo desapareció. Bien podrían haber pasados dos minutos, o dos horas. Nada cambiaba. El murmullo del motor, la arena al otro lado de la ventanilla, las respiraciones pausadas de Macarena, los ocasionales suspiros temblorosos, el boquete en el hombro… 

-Zulema.

El piloto de la gasolina se encendió con un suave pitido. Tenía que ser coña. Cuando uno se va de vacaciones comprueba el aceite, la presión de los neumáticos y llena el depósito. Al parecer ese capullo no hacía absolutamente nada bien. Necesitaban otro plan… Pero Zulema tenía una punzada en la cabeza y era incapaz de pensar. 

No se enteró de lo que fuese que Macarena le había dicho, así que tuvo que pedirle que se lo repitiera. 

-Creo que me estoy empezando a marear… 

Fantástico.

-¿Sinceramente? -Zulema no era capaz de despegar los ojos del pilotito anaranjado del panel-. Ahora mismo no tengo ni puta idea de para dónde coño queda el hospital. 

Escuchó a Macarena tomar una respiración profunda y toser. No quería mirarla. Todavía no. No mientras intentaba pensar algo. 

Repitió y esa vez fue capaz de expulsar el aire. Eso alivió a Zulema, aunque sabía que no significaba nada. 

-Pues tienes que descubrirlo. Me tienes que llevar. Mi bebé necesita un médico antes de que le pase algo. 

Se lo pedía como si estuviese en su mano cumplir su deseo. Como si Zulema se lo estuviese negando solo porque no tenía ganas de conducir y prefiriese ir directa a casa en lugar de hacer mandados por el camino. 

Lo que Zulema no podía decirle era que a su bebé ya le pasaba algo. Si sobrevivía sería un milagro. Macarena, no estás hecha para tener una familia normal de todas formas. 

-¿Tienes agujero de salida? -preguntó en su lugar. 

Lo inesperado de la cuestión provocó la distracción de Macarena en su bucle sobre el bienestar su bastardo. 

-Yo qué sé. Si me muevo sangro más. -Descansó la cabeza sobre le cristal de la ventanilla, pero el traqueteo del coche hacía que rebotase sin parar así que tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerla erguida, muy a su pesar. 

-Bueno, luego lo miramos. 

Zulema fue dejando ir el acelerador, poco a poco, evitando que Macarena se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La humareda tras ellas continuaba siendo alta y, aunque era complicado de distinguir, juraría que no tenían a nadie cerca. El problema era que con seguir las huellas de neumáticos las encontrarían. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. 

Macarena estaba demasiado concentrada en mantenerse serena para percatarse de la jugada de Zulema hasta que echó el freno de mano. 

-¿Qué haces? -El pánico había vuelto a su voz. Zulema se había girado hacia ella, y con un gruñido por el dolor de su hombro, se estiró para poder examinar la herida de Macarena-. No, no quiero soltar. -Mantenía las manos en su sitio, pero lo cierto era que el agarre se había ido haciendo menos y menos fuerte conforme la gasolina se acababa. 

-Es solo un momento. Para verte. 

Cedió porque sabía que tenía las de perder. 

Efectivamente, la sangre manchó las manos de Zulema al instante. El forro de la chaqueta de cuero no absorbía una mierda. Macarena siseó cuando la tela de su camiseta rozó la herida pese al cuidado que Zulema puso. Ahora podría inclinarla hacia delante, o incluso meter la mano por detrás y tantear a ver si encontraba el otro agujero. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No tenía sentido porque lo mismo daría. 

Los ojos de Macarena estaban acuosos cuando hicieron contacto visual. Una película densa los cubría de algo que no llegaba a ser lágrimas. Más bien cansancio. Decaimiento. 

Zulema se dejó caer en su asiento, de nuevo mirando hacia delante. Con la mano derecha se frotó la frente, olvidado la humedad de Macarena. De esa forma, cuando el flequillo volviese a caer, quedaría amalgamado de una forma poco agradable. 

-Conduce. -La voz de Macarena, al igual que su mirada, se quedaba sin fuerzas-. Zulema, por favor, conduce. No me hagas esto….

Fue el turno de Zulema de tomar aire antes de enfrentarla con la realidad. 

-No puedo, rubia. No tenemos gasolina. 

Dejó que le calase. En ese silencio, Zulema no podía parar de imaginarse a los mejicanos en el espejo retrovisor. El tirón en la manga de su chaqueta la hizo volverse hacia Macarena. Sus ojos le suplicaban que hiciera algo, lo que fuera. 

Y algo fue lo que Zulema hizo. 

Buscó junto al freno de mano su arma y comprobó el cargador. Vacío. 

-Dame tu pistola. 

Macarena vaciló un momento, luego hizo lo que le pedía y la observó abrirla. 

-Estupendo. -Asintió para sí misma con la cabeza antes de mostrárselo a Macarena-. Quedan cinco balas. Solo necesitamos dos. Una para mí. -Se señaló con el pulgar, el dedo hundiéndose en el pecho-. La otra para ti. -Presionó el hombro de su compañera. 

No había terminado la frase cuando Macarena empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. 

-No. No, ni de coña. ¿Estás loca? -Apartó el arma al empujar el brazo de Zulema. Sin embargo, ésta ajustó el revolver para que los dos siguientes disparos fueran con fuego-. Me quieres matar. 

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? -No la estaba desafiando. Para nada. Estaba abierta a cualquier otra sugerencia. Lo cierto es que había esperado que al menos Macarena hubiese conseguido huir a Marruecos. Su destino ya estaba jodido pero la rubia aún tenía alguna oportunidad de enderezar su vida. 

Pero estaba bastante segura de que el ruido de motores que le llegaba a los oídos no salía de su imaginación. 

-Mi hijo… 

-Tu crío ya está muerto, Maca -la interrumpió. La verdad es que no quería ser dura, pero no tenían tiempo indefinido para decidirse-. Hay tres opciones. -Levantó el primer dedo para enumerarlas-. Nos alcanzan esos chingados y nos revientan a tiros hasta que no nos reconozca ni nuestra puta madre. -Alzó el segundo-. O puede que tengamos una flor en el culo y no nos encuentren. Entonces, nos quedamos aquí en coche sin gasolina hasta que la noche caiga en un par de horas y nos congelemos. Bueno, eso si no te desangras primero. -Levantó el tercer y último dedo-. También podemos decidir irnos por nuestros propios medios y dejarles con las ganas de acabar con nuestra historia. 

La duda se escribía por todo el pálido rostro de Macarena. Pasaba la mirada por cada uno de los dedos aún levantados para luego encontrarla con Zulema, quien transmitía decisión al hablar. 

-Estamos jodidas, ¿no? -suspiró, observándose las manos húmedas y calientes. Si no fuese porque llevaban allí metidas el suficiente tiempo, el olor a sangre y muerte sería asfixiante. El futuro se le escapaba entre los dedos, literalmente. Ya no quedaban opciones, pero el caso era que…-. No me quiero morir todavía. 

Con su confesión, Zulema bajó la mano. 

-Nadie quiere. Y quien diga lo contrario, miente. Es algo que nos contamos a nosotros mismo para que no nos de miedo la muerte. 

-Pero no tú… -Zulema la miró sin comprender a que se refería-. Tú eres inmortal. -Una sonrisa que no esperaba volver a ver se dibujó en los labios de Macarena. 

-Más o menos. -Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, siguiéndole la corriente.

La sonrisa fue cayendo poco a poco, y con cada parpadeo, a Macarena le costaba más volver a abrir los ojos. Apoyó la parte trasera de la cabeza contra el cristal sin los inconvenientes de cuando lo había intentado la primera vez. Su cuerpo se relajó y lo odió por ello. Esa vez, el brillo de sus ojos sí fueron lágrimas que se quedaron atrapadas en su rostro, sin terminar de resbalar. 

Y mientras se hacía consciente de lo cansada que estaba, Macarena alternaba su punto de fijación entre el hombro herido de Zulema y sus facciones. No dudaba que le doliese, o que sería una putada que se le infectase, pero era muy probable que esa herida no la matase. No hacía falta saber de medicina para darse cuenta de que ningún órgano vital había sufrido. Zulema era fuerte. Estaba hecha de otro material. Podría sobrevivir perfectamente la noche a la intemperie y otro día más sin llevarse nada a la boca hasta que alcanzase la ciudad. Su destino no tenía que terminar allí. Sin embargo…

Una para mí, la otra para ti. 

Nunca antes tan pocas palabras habían reconfortado tanto a Macarena. El peso de la decisión de Zulema, por dura que fuese, la arropaba. Egoístamente, no podía evitar alegrarse de ella. El miedo asusta menos cuando se está acompañado. 

-Con una condición -dijo al fin. Si querían actuar no podían perder el tiempo de forma indefinida. 

Zulema asintió.

-Di. 

Cambiar de posición le supuso un esfuerzo. Agradeció que Zulema no hiciera le ademán de ayudarla. Necesitaba hacer eso por sí misma. 

Acercó su cuerpo más al meridiano del vehículo, y buscó la mano de Zulema, la de su brazo herido, la que no sujetaba la pistola. Apretó con la fuerza que le quedaba. 

-No me sueltes. 

Los dedos de Zulema se cerraron a su alrededor, y alzó sus manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de sus rostros. 

-No te suelto -aseguró, y selló su promesa con un beso en el dorso la mano de Macarena. El gesto pareció calmar a la moribunda, que cerró los ojos con el contacto-. No tengas miedo, rubia. No vas a estar sola. Yo voy con vosotras. 

Macarena asintió en cada afirmación, permitiendo que su cabeza se dejase llevar por la inercia. Siguió asintiendo incluso tras el silencio de Zulema, y fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar. Apoyó la frente contra sus manos y dejó que el miedo se escapara en forma de llanto húmedo. Y tras esos veinte segundos se sintió mejor, y más fuerte. 

-Vale -suspiró, dejándole saber que estaba todo lo preparada que podía estar. 

No hay nada de glamuroso con acabar con tu vida en una persecución. El sudor, la suciedad, los fluidos se mezclan entre sí y te cubren la piel. Pierdes el sentido de la realidad y tu corazón llega a latir tan fuerte que evita que oigas nada más. No tienes la oportunidad de sopesar tus decisiones lo suficiente. Se habían jodido muchas cosas en ese atraco pero Macarena en ningún momento llegó a pensar que la palmaría en el Desierto de Tabernas, encerrada en un monovolumen robado. 

-Venga, vamos -fue el suspiro de resolución de Zulema. 

El cañón estaba frío contra la frente de Macarena. El contraste no terminaba de ser del todo desagradable. Casi refrescante. 

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente mientras esperaban que el dedo de Zulema pulsara el gatillo. Fijaba la atención en sus ojos, perdiéndose en el verde de su mirada, quedándose hipnotizada en ella. 

-Háblame -pidió. Si Zulema no lo hacía pronto, simplemente se recostaría y se dejaría quedar dormida. Solo ella sabía lo difícil que era mantenerse consciente-. Quiero escucharte. 

-¿Sobre qué quieres que hable? 

Macarena se habría encogido de hombros si hubiese tenido energías. 

-Lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza. -Su voz se había vuelto solo un susurro que su compañera tenía que imaginar. 

Zulema dudó, sus ojos agrandándose con la sorpresa por un instante. 

Creo que te quiero. 

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No tenía los cojones. 

-Va a ser una aventura, ya verás -dijo en su lugar. Y mientras le contaba lo bien que les iría sacando de quicio a Satanás, se alegró de haberse guardado la respuesta. Ya no les quedaba tiempo para hablar de ello. Ya no tenía importancia-. Maca, cierra los ojos. 

No podía hacerlo con su mirada perdida anclándose a la suya como a un salvavidas. 

Sintió el agarre de su mano apretar, y se lo devolvió. 

-¿A la de tres? -propuso Macarena, con un retomado valor que Zulema ya no esperaba encontrar. Incluso a un paso de la muerte, tenía la habilidad de seguir sorprendiéndola. Eso hizo que Zulema eliminase con certeza el creo de su afirmación. 

Te quiero, rubia.

-Claro. A la de tres terminamos. -Reforzó su postura en el arma-. Uno. -Se tomó un último segundo para beberse cada una de las facciones de Macarena. 

-Gracias. 

El susurro de Macarena casi le pasó desapercibido. No tenía claro qué significaba. Ya era tarde para hablarlo. 

Cerró los ojos. 

-Dos.

Disparó, y la explosión de la pólvora resonó por todo el interior del vehículo, amortiguando el sonido del cuerpo de Macarena al impactar contra la ventanilla. 

No quiso ver el destrozo, por eso se giró hacia delante. 

En ningún momento, soltó la mano inerte de Macarena. No mientras veía la figura de los todoterrenos dibujarse en el espejo retrovisor. No mientras se encañonaba su propia cabeza y por su mente pasaban miles de instantes de su vida a tanta velocidad que no le daba tiempo a procesarlos. Y, por supuesto, no la soltó cuando aseguró el dedo sobre el gatillo y se preparó para acompañarla. 

-Tres.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento.


End file.
